Chidori: A Thousand Chirping Birds
by Dannichigo
Summary: Victory at the cost of a life. Only... Neither are believed to be dead... And just what does this have to do with our favorite white haired, porno reading, Konoha Jounin?
1. Chapter 1

Chidori: A Thousand Chirping Birds

* * *

Prologue: Victory, Death, and Reward

* * *

**A/N**: **Yay! Boredom ruled my mind and I read a few stories where Harry was Kakashi so I thought, hey! Why not? Let's try only with a special twist. -Cheshire Grin- Anyways, you know the usual, I do NOT own Naruto or Harry Potter. If I did, Ron and Harry would have not been friends and so much stuff would have been as it would have been with a severely negleted and underweight child suddenly being thrust into a place where everyone knew him and could turn that backs on him at any moment. If I did, Naruto would have been more jaded and it would focus on Itachi. ^-^ OK... I believe that I have ranted enough.**

**Read, Fav/Alert, and let me know what you through. Side note: Reviews=feul to write. ^-^**

* * *

**Key:**

'_This is a thought_'

"**This is a Summon or God or Demon talking.**"

"This is a normal human."

**This is a Jutsu or Spell**

"_This is Japanese in an English environment._" "_This is English in a Japanese environment._"

~~_This is Parselftongue or some other none human-tongue language_~~

* * *

Pain.

That is all he had known for quite some time. Even sitting still brought no comfort to his bruised and broken body. He never slept. He couldn't. They wouldn't let him. He had long since forgotten what it meant to feel rested and refreshed in a night's sleep without interruption by humanity or nightmares. He had no respite. Not even in the form of death. They always made sure he got the minimal treatment to at least keep him alive for their entertainment. Yet, today… Today he had a feeling this was it. October 31st… Halloween… The night his parents were killed and his descent into the hell he now resided in. Yes… He knew what date it was. His tormentors enjoyed letting him know because of the progress that his supposed 'eventual' rescuers were making, which was none at all.

He let out a dry chuckle. His throat long since ruined by his screaming. He may have screamed, but he never begged THEM to end it or to stop. He may have often cried to the gods like when he was young and his uncle had gone too far in those silent moments in between.

He shook his head, trying to clear it as his thoughts scattered and followed one thought after another in disjointed tangents. With a sigh, he leaned up against the cold stone blood spattered wall to gaze up through the window on the other side of the bars in his cell. The full moon, cold and uncaring, peered through the small square, high above where he couldn't reach it even if he could escape the rune covered bars. They hadn't sealed his magic nor chained him to the wall but who needed to with his wand snapped before his very eyes when he was first thrown in here.

His now long hair fell, covering his eyes as he bowed his head, one knee pulled up while the other was stretched out and one arm resting on his leg, the other, his wand arm, ripped off by that bitch Bellatrix a week ago. To his great morbid enjoyment, she suffered at the hands her beloved 'Dark Lord' for it. The robe he was given to at least cover him was in tatters and had faded to gray with dark stains covering it.

He didn't even move as he heard the door creak open, too lost in his thoughts. However, he did look up when he heard a voice begin to speak to him. He peered up at the man, if you could call him that, framed in the doorway through his long bangs.

"Harry, Harry, Harry." The man said, stepping fully into the room as the door slammed shut on its own behind him. "How pitiful the Boy-Who-Lived is now." He said, doing his best to antagonize his worst enemy, however, Harry had stopped caring a while ago. "Do you know what tonight is?" The creature continued, not caring if his prisoner spoke. "Tonight is the night that you shall meet your parents at last or at least… That's what I would like to say, but it is actually the night the Wizarding World begins to fall to me. Hogwarts will be torn down and built anew as my new Headquarters. The Mudbloods and blood-traitors within shall all die along with the Order of the Phoenix." He sneered. "Just like how I killed your stupid Mudblood mother and traitorous brash Gryffindor father. Begging for mercy and fighting a losing battle."

He twitched as Voldemort, the thing once known as the charming and handsome Tome Marvolo Riddle, went on to describe morbid details of how each of his friends would die or become slaves to his and his followers power. But somehow, instead of the rage he normally felt, calm filled him and his thoughts were clear. Tonight… This man would fall into the depths of hell as he himself faded away, released at last.

'Neither can live while the other survives…'

The words of the Prophecy that started it all echoed in his mind, reaching out to his very soul.

'_Very well…_' He thought, his goal, fate, and destiny out in the open for him to see at last. '_If that is how it is meant to be… Then that is how it shall be…_'

With those thoughts, he threw his head back and laughed, startling Voldemort out of his typical 'I-Win-and-You-Lose' villain speech.

As the laugh trailed off, not even echoing in the barren room around them, he lowered his head to gaze with darkly amused Avada Kedavra green eyes to the one who had been connected to him since a Halloween night not too unlike this one.

"You truly think that you will win?" He began, a hollow chuckle escaping his dry cracked lips. "You truly believe…" He continued as magic that had kept away from him so long filled his body, flowing, moving, crackling… "That you will leave this room tonight…?" He finished as blue lightening-like magic made its self visible on his remaining arm and the chirping of thousands of birds filled the air.

Voldemort's eyes widened in terror, pulling his wand from his sleeves, a spell on his lips, but it was too late as Harry thrust himself from his position on the ground, moving with speed he had never had before and ramming his hand straight through Voldemort's chest, his black heart clutched in his hand, still beating due to the lightening encasing his hand.

Yet, as the lightening faded away, Voldemort could hear the beats of his heart slowing…

Bu-bump…

Bu-bump…

Bu-Bump…

Bu-Bump…

And finally, stopping as his body began to crumble away and his vision went black…

Harry crushed the heart in his hand and pulled it back through Voldemort's chest, allowing him to fall to his knees and turn completely to ashes.

Then, at last, he smiled and his eyes slid shut, his body slowly falling into a swirling vortex of shadows as a voice filled his last moments of life;

**"Thank you my Chosen One… Come away from this place to your well-deserved Reward…"**

* * *

**A/N Sooooo... What'd you think? Remember, I am a human being just like you and thus very sensitive. However, flames will be passed on to my evil twin to pick apart quite cruelly and then posted on the next chapter with the name of said person for all to see along with my reply. ^-^ All other reviews and constructive critisism are welcome. ^-^ Please read, fav/alert, and review. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chidori: A Thousand Chirping Birds

* * *

Chapter 1: Reminiscence, Meetings, and Summons

* * *

**A/N**: **Alright! Here's another chapter of Chidori: A Thousand Chirping Birds. I hope you like it. ^-^ I tried it out as best as I could but I want to know what you guys think. ^-^ I'm working on my other stories as well so if you're waiting for them, I apologize for the wait, but they are coming. I have NOT abadoned them. ^-^ Anyways, r****ead, Fav/Alert, and let me know what you thought. Side note: Reviews=feul to write. ^-^**

* * *

**Key:**

'_This is a thought_'

"**This is a Summon or God or Demon talking.**"

"This is a normal human."

**This is a Jutsu or Spell**

"_This is Japanese in an English environment._" "_This is English in a Japanese environment._"

~~_This is Parselftongue or some other none human-tongue language_~~

* * *

Hatake Kakashi, also known as Copy Ninja Kakashi and Kakashi of the Sharingan, stood before a black stone with the Konoha symbol above many, many names. His eye drifted from one name to another; Uchiha Obito. Namikaze Minato. Uzumaki Kushina. Rin. Sarutobi Hiruzen. And… a final name made itself known in his mind, impressed in his vision over an empty space on the stone.

_Hatake Sakumo._

_Father… I'm sorry I never said that I am actually proud of you. I wish I could tell you now…_ He thought as he continued to stare at the stone, but if one looks at his eye it is as if he is seeing past it, into a time long since past… Indeed, as he continued to look at the stone, he thought of this lifetime and one before this existence. With those thoughts, a few more names placed themselves on the stone after his father's;

_Lily Potter nee Evans_

_James Potter_

_Cedric Diggory_

_Harry James Potter…_

A tribute to times that should have been let go of, but he never was one to forget the past and let it lie. Faces of those he left behind and those that left him behind flashed through his mind, as clear as the first day he saw them.

_Hermione… Ron… Sirius… Rin… Obito… Sensei… Hokage-sama… Kushina…_ He regrets went on, but a presence making itself known behind him withdrew him from his depressing thoughts.

"Maa… ANBU-san, is there anything you need from me?" Kakashi said, not even turning around.

"Hai," The ANBU replied, their voice distorted by a seal on the white porcelain mask. "Godaime-sama wishes to speak to you, now."

Kakashi sighed and turned his face up to the sky.

"Hai… Tell her I'll be right there." He answered.

The ANBU nodded, not that he could see it and then vanished via shunshin. Kakashi bowed his head one more time, eye shut with a quick prayer to guide the souls that left and the ones left behind before shunshining himself.

A couple minutes later, he entered the Hokage's office through the window, ducking just in time to avoid a sake cup thrown at where his head had been. In reply he eye-smiled at the woman at the desk, Senju Tsunade the Godaime.

"Maa… You wished to see me?" He said, heading to the other side of the large wooden desk across from her.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, knowing no matter what she said her more eccentric shinobi would never use the door like a normal person. Turning serious and consequently causing Kakashi to straighten up and turn serious himself, she leaned forward on the desk, folding her hands together.

"Hai." She replied, "There have been strange chakra spikes appearing and vanishing all over Konoha. We have reports from other villages saying the same only theirs vanished before moving onto the next village until finally they reached here. I need you to grab your other outfit and a team to search for what is causing this. The other villages have their own ANBU searching as well."

Kakashi nodded and caught the white and red porcelain dog mask she threw him. Or he would have if he hadn't stumbled.

Shakily he raised a hand to his face as nausea and black spots in his vision assaulted him. Crashing into the desk as it got worse and his heart beat grew louder and louder in his ears drowning out Tsunade as she cried his name in concern. He fell to the floor and black almost completely filled his vision. His last view of his world was Tsunade leaning over him, her mouth moving as she called for help and tried to find out what was happening to him. Then, all of his senses shut down, leaving him to unconsciousness.

Tsunade was panicking, Kakashi had been standing before her desk when she tossed him his ANBU mask only for him to suddenly stiffen mid-reach and his eyes grow unfocused as a strange foreign chakra flared precisely where he was standing. His arm reached for his face and his other to reach out for her desk to steady himself as he stumbled only to miss and fall to the ground, crashing into her desk sending paper flying into the air.

"Kakashi!" She cried, jumping over her desk to see if he was alright and find out what happened. She gathered him into the crook of her arm and covered her free arm with green healing chakra to diagnose him. His single eye was unfocused but she could see him struggle to stay conscious as he shuddered and his temperature skyrocketed from what she could tell through his clothing. "C'mon Kakashi! Stay with me!" As his eye began to flutter and slide closed, she cursed and shouted, "Curse it all! Get the healers in here!"

As his shudders subsided just as quickly as they came when he finally passed out, something she thought was impossible happened. Kakashi's body began to fade away. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"No! Kakashi! Damn it! What's going on here?" She cried, clutching him closer to him until finally, he vanished completely.

In an unknown place filled with smoky darkness, Kakashi blinked his eye as his awareness returned. He looked around, seeing nothing but darkness and realized that he was floating. Twisting his body, he began to float in a slight battle ready position. His eye scanned the darkness, seeing nothing and feeling it best he reached up to pull up his headband to reveal the Sharingan.

"**There is no need for that…**" Came a voice, echoing in the darkness. "**You are merely in the between of worlds."**

Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"And why am I here? I thought I was going to stay in that other world as my 'reward'". He replied with forced nonchalance.

"**Ah, so you remember me.**" The voice replied. He could almost hear their amused smirk. **"You are here because many in your old world do not believe that your job is done. I am afraid that I can not block them for long; Magic has no choice but to pull you from there to here as she has been commanded to. However, there is nothing saying that you can not find a way back home. I have also deemed it necessary to give you all you need from your world. Magic has agreed to help with this.**" A sparkle appeared before him, shaping itself into a ninja pouch. "**This pouch holds all your weapons and some personal items and scrolls from your home with an undetectable extension charm, feather light charm, and was made so only you could access it. Also, it has only been a few months since you left their world. It is July 31st. This is all I can do for you.**"

"Maa, I guess there's nothing to it." Kakashi replied, relaxing his stance and grabbing the pouch to place on his belt next to his other pouches. "Will my ninken be able to at least move between the worlds? I may need them to pass on messages."

**"Yes, that shall be granted to you. Good luck Hatake Kakashi, once known as Harry James Potter…"** With that, the voice faded away and a purple summoning circle spread out from beneath his feet, pulling him into a world he had hoped to leave behind…

* * *

**A/N Anyways, that the best I could do with that for now so, I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions to make this chapter better, I am completely open to them so R&R. The next chapter is going to take awhile cause it's not coming out quite the way I want it to. If you have any ideas of how you would like the Summoning to go, let me know. ^-^ Hope you liked it! Reminder to flamers and extremely rude people; Your flames and rude reviews will be displayed in public with my answer. ^-^ Good ahead and post 'em if you feel like it. I have been quite bored lately. ^-^**


End file.
